If We Ever Meet Again
by olive.eyes
Summary: A drunken accident. Two different people.
1. Chapter 1

As Sonny Monroe walked into the club, Timbaland and Katy Perry's song 'If we ever meet again' came on. Feeling confident, she walked straight to the dance floor.

Little did she know, a certain Hollywood bad boy was staring at her from the VIP Sonny had heard from glossy magazines and the latest gossip was that Chad Dylan Cooper was a player- he even had a baby girl from one of his ex-girlfriends. He used girls and then left them to pick up the pieces. But Sonny thought opposite. He was her age- about 21, and he was in the spotlight- he must have some good in him!

Somebody tapped on Sonny's shoulder, and she turned. She was face-to-face with the Hollywood bad boy."Walk on, Sonny." Her friend Tawni warned, but Sonny stopped so he could talk to her."Do you need something?" She asked kindly.

He glanced at her, confused. Didn't she know who he was? "Hi, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper." He offered a hand out to her, and she shook it. "I'm Sonny Monroe. Do you need something?" She asked again, confused. She knew who he was. Everyone did."Sonny! Come on! Now!" Tawni yanked at her arm.

"Tawni! Give it a rest!" Sonny sighed. "I'm going home." She told Tawni, and she went to walk out the door. Chad caught her arm.

"Will you stay for a few minutes? I'll buy you a drink." He offered. "You can come up to the VIP area if you'd like.""I'd love to but-" Sonny started."It's only nine o'clock. Stay a little." Chad asked. She nodded reluctantly, and followed him to the VIP area. Tawni caught her hand as she walked past."He's the player." She said, and then walked towards the bar to find her boyfriend Nico.

Sonny hesitated, but followed Chad. "My best friend Portlyn's up here. I think you'll like her." Chad smiled Chad had bought her a drink and sat her down near the balcony over the dance floor, he disappeared. Sonny took the time to glance over at who was dancing. She saw Nico and Tawni immediately. They were kissing in the middle of the dance floor whilst a song called, 'Something about the Sunshine' came on. She hummed along, and someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was Chad again."This is Portlyn." he said, gesturing towards a girl standing behind him. Sonny smiled at the new girl. "Portlyn, this is Sonny." Chad said, still looking at Sonny. "OMG! I love your outfit." Portlyn smiled kindly. Sonny smiled. She was wearing her favourite dress from '' and it was called 'Lola Taffeta Ruffle Prom Dress'. She had teamed it with silvery heels, and she was pleased with her outfit. "I love your dress." she told Portlyn. Portlyn was wearing a black mini dress, and high heels.

"Thanks, I'm so glad that someone doesn't think it's boring." She rolled her eyes and glared at Chad. "Sorry, Port." Chad laughed. "Are you two gonna sit down?" He finished, and guided them over to a seat. "So, Sonny, tell us about yourself." He asked, and Sonny rolled her eyes."My name is Sonny Monroe, I live in Wisconsin and I'm here visiting my friends. Oh, and I'm twenty one."

"Awesome." Portlyn smiled. "I just live in Hollywood. Me and Chad are both twenty one, too." Chad winked, and Sonny blushed. "I can't believe I'm in Hollywood's hottest club with Chad and Portlyn." Sonny said, amazed."I always wanted to meet you two, you know. Ever since I first saw Mackenzie Falls." Sonny told them sincerely."Thanks. I love playing Mackenzie." Chad said, and Portlyn rolled her eyes. "That's because he's the main character." She said, and everyone laughed."You know, I'm trying to break into the world of comedy." Sonny said mysteriously. "You'll have to keep an eye out for me."

"Oh, we will." Chad smiled. "Does anyone want another drink?" "ME!" Portlyn said loudly."If that's okay." Sonny said, laughing at Portlyn.

Chad came back empty- handed. "They're doing shots at the bar!" He yelled excitedly. Portlyn dragged Sonny to the bar, and they downed them. "Oh my fucking gosh, your awesome at this!" Portlyn slurred at Sonny after each having five shots.

"One more, and I'm leaving. I'm drunk, and as fucking funny as this has been, I need to get home." Sonny laughed.

"SONNY WINS!" Chad yelled, as Sonny won the Sixth round. Chad was just as drunk as Sonny."Come on Chad, lets go." Portlyn slurred, grabbing hold of Chad's arm as well as Sonny. "I can't go back to Tawni's drunk!" Sonny protested. "Oh shit. I'm doomed." "Sleep at mine!" Chad yelled. "I live in a biiiiiiiiig MANSION!" Portlyn and Sonny laughed, and followed Chad to a taxi, where he slurred out the address, and Portlyn passed carried Portlyn into his house and placed her on the guest bed after he fumbled with the keys and made it up the stairs."aw… she looks like a little baby." Sonny laughed, and Chad joined in. He stumbled and guided Sonny to another guest room, but fell on the bed and brought Sonny with him. She fell on top of him. "As much as I'm enjoying this, I usually like being on top." Chad winked, and Sonny brought her lips down to his. That's how it started- an innocent kiss. Sonny rolled over, so Chad was on top, as their tongues connected."I'm liking this a lot more." Chad murmured against her lips, and he pulled his t-shirt over his giggled, and he picked her up and carried her into his room. He unzipped Sonny's dress as he laid her on the bed, and she shimmied out of it, so he could toss it across the room. And that was where they carried on…

Sonny woke up in the morning with Chad Dylan Cooper. She was naked in bed and covered in sweat. The memories of last night flooded back to her and she blushed. She saw Chad's arms tighten around her. What had she done?"Sonny?" She heard Portlyn hiss. "Where are you?""Hide." Chad's voice came from behind her, sleepily. Sonny lifted herself over him and fell out of the bed with a thump.

"Where's Sonny?" Asked Portlyn. She sounded worried."She left early this morning." Chad lied. Portlyn nodded and left. Chad pulled Sonny up on the bed again. "What the hell are we going to do?" He asked."We'll never see each other again, so how about we just never mention it?" Sonny offered. He nodded. "And now it's time for me to go." Sonny said, and gathered her clothes so she could get dressed in his en suite before walking out of the mansion and going around the corner to call a taxi.

It was only when she was back in Wisconsin that she realised she was four weeks pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

Two years later…

23 year old Sonny Monroe set her one year olds breakfast on the table before going to pick up the post.

One year and three months ago, Sonny had given birth to a little baby boy- and named him Tobias Chad Monroe. Or she called him Toby for short. He looked so much more like his dad each day- Sonny thought. It was obvious that Chad Dylan Cooper was Toby's dad.

"Mummy! Have you got a letter?" Toby asked. "Yes, Toby. Mummy's got a letter from the TV show she wanted to be on. Shall we open it?" Toby nodded his head, and Sonny looked at him with a smile on her face. He had Chad's blue eyes and sandy blonde hair- but Chad didn't even know Toby existed. He also had Ella-May to worry about- Yes. Sonny know believed those rumours. After having a one-night stand with Chad Dylan Cooper and never mentioning it again, she believed all the papers said about his 'daughter'. But the difference between Chad and Toby was that Toby had Sonny's personality. He was kind and he shared. He apologised every single time he thought he'd done something wrong, and he cried if he hurt someone.

Toby nodded, and Sonny opened the envelope and shrieked- "Toby! We're going to film 'So Random!' in Hollywood!"Toby grinned, and danced around the room chanting, "Mummy's got the job, mummy's got the job!" "We're going to move to Hollywood and be on the same show as Aunty Tawni and Uncle Nico!" Sonny grinned.

"YAY!" Toby shouted. "I LOVE Aunty Tawni and Uncle Nico!" Sonny was so happy that her dream was coming true. She was finally becoming a comedian, and her baby boy, was coming with her!Grinning, she checked the letter. She had to be at Condor Studios on Monday at five o'clock sharp. Condor Studios… Where had she heard that?"Come on mummy! When do we have to go?" Toby asked, tugging Sonny's hand, excited."We're going on Sunday and getting there on Monday, Toby." Sonny grinned."Mummy, It's Friday today." Toby reminded her, and Sonny jumped, realised what day it was, and went to get some boxes from upstairs so she could and Toby had rented the apartment for about a year. Sonny was on a waitress' wage, and Toby spent most of his time at nursery or at his Grandma's. Sonny and Toby packed for the rest of the day before going to sleep and waiting for Sunday to come.

**Sonny's POV**

I was so excited about being on 'So Random!' I've been on the waiting list for ages. I've been begging to be on that show ever since I met Tawni. She just called- she is seriously excited about me getting the part. It's going to be a blast! I hope I don't meet Chad in Hollywood. I haven't even spoken to him about Toby- I figured that it'd be easier if the paparazzi didn't know that Chad had a son. And I don't want that life for Toby. But that'll be pretty impossible now that I've got the part. I'll just make sure that not many people know who he is.

"Mummy?" Toby called from next to me. We were just both sleeping on the sofa. "I love you mummy." Toby's so sweet and adorable. I wish his dad knew… I'm not sure if Chad would want to know though… "I love you too, Toby." I say back, pulling my baby close to me. After all, some things are better left secrets.

**Chad's POV**

I can't stop thinking about Sonny Monroe. Every day I see Tawni at Condor studios, and the entire 'So Random!' cast hate me now. For no reason. Ever since Sonny walked out of my door, no one from 'So Random!' has talked to me. Actually, it was a few weeks after Sonny had gone…

I should explain. The 'Mackenzie Falls' cast and 'So Random!' cast were as close as casts can be. Portlyn was always with Tawni until about three or four weeks after Sonny left. Now we all hate each other. For two years I haven't spoken to my old friend Nico. Maybe that'll change once they get their new cast member. I hear that they are getting a new girl. Maybe she can change the time I walk past Tawni now, she glares at me. She's suddenly started talking about a 'Toby' kid lately. About his luscious golden hair and blue sea eyes. Apparently he's got a really kind personality. Whatever- I bet he can't compare to CDC.

I mean, Tawni's no softy. Sure, she loves babies, and Sonny Monroe (yes, I remember her.) is her best friend, and from what I learnt two years ago, Sonny Monroe is one big softy. So maybe she's rubbed off on Tawni?

Portlyn misses Sonny. She remembers how funny she was, and wants to see her again. I want to see Sonny again too. At least, I think I do. It would be kinda awkward. 'Hey Sonny! Last time I saw you was at my house when we both had hangovers and agreed to never mention to anyone that we'd slept together. You know, after Portlyn wondered where you were and you hid under the bed?'. Yeah. That was quite the icebreaker. I would like to know what the 'So Random!' casts' problem was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonny's POV**

This is it- we're getting off the plane from Wisconsin and we are now walking into Hollywood. Toby's holding my hand tightly and smiling. He misses his friends- I can tell. Mother's instinct. I walked over to collect our bags. "Mummy, where's the studio?" Toby asked. "We'll get there by taxi, baby." I smiled. "Now hold mummy's hand so you don't get lost."

**No One's POV**

Sonny and Toby walked out of the airport hand in hand, with Toby carrying his mini rucksack and dragging a mini carry on case with him. Sonny held an oversized handbag and dragged a large suitcase. "Don't worry, we'll get the rest of the home stuff later, okay?" She asked Toby.

Toby nodded, and they walked over to a waiting taxi. The driver helped them load up their belongings."Can you take us to Condor Studios?" Sonny asked, and the driver nodded. They whizzed past blurring streets before coming to a stop at a studios and the driver climbed out to help Sonny with her things. "How much will that be?" Sonny asked. "Twenty dollars." The driver smiled back, handing Sonny her suitcase. Sonny handed him the money and watched him drive away before making sure she had everything and turning around to face Condor Studios.

**Sonny's POV**

I turned around and was immediately met with a hug. I realised it was Nico and hugged him back. "Hey Sonny!" Grady said from behind Nico. Nico pulled away and I saw Tawni balancing Toby on her hip."Tawni's got baby duty!" I announced, and Tawni smiled."YES! How are you little Toby?" He voice changed into a little coo, and we all laughed. "Sonny, the director, Marshall wants to see you in his office right away." Zora smiled. She ran up to hug me. "And I missed you!"

I laughed. "I missed you all." And I took Toby from Tawni, and we grabbed our bags and followed Zora to Marshall's office.

**Chad's POV**

Just because I don't talk to the Randoms doesn't mean I can't check up on them. I just saw them all rush out to greet the girl in the taxi. Tawni has something in her arms… a small ish something. And I can't see very clearly, because, if I'm honest, Chad Dylan Cooper needs glasses. Has glasses, but doesn't wear them. So everything's blurry, but I'd swear I kind of recognize the girl. And just as I prepare to go and see her for real out side, Snake girl- I think it's her- walks her into the 'So Random!' building and out of my limits.

**Sonny's POV**

As soon as we got to Marshall's office, he gave me a hug. "Come in to discuss things with me Sonny!" He smiled, and he dragged me and Toby into his office. "So, I presume that this is your son, Toby?" Marshall asked. I nodded. "You get an apartment in the studio buildings in the main centre of Hollywood. You also have to sign a contract for a guaranteed place on 'So Random!' for a year, and then we re-evaluate in a year. You will share a dressing room with Tawni, and each skit has to be ready for Friday's show. You get paid $20,000 a year. Is this all okay?" Marshall asked. I nodded. "It's perfect. All of it. Can I sign the contract now?" I asked, and Marshall took out some papers from his desk, crossed a few places that I had to sign, and passed the contract to me. I signed the papers, and then Marshall took my bags from me. "We will take these to your dressing room. Follow me. Zora's waiting for you in the dressing room, and she will take you to the cafeteria." I smiled.

**No One's POV**

After Sonny was certain that she knew where her dressing room was, Zora took her to the cafeteria. "You're not going to like this Sonny." She warned as Tawni walked over to pick Toby up and put him balanced on her hip. "Especially after you signed those contracts."

Sonny was confused. What wasn't she going to like? But brushing the thought to the back of her mind, she focused on where she was going. They entered the cafeteria and sat in what Tawni called the 'So Random!' spot."Aw. Is this the infamous Toby?" A sneery voice came from behind Sonny. She heard Tawni gasp and gritted her teeth. "Are you threatening my child?" She asked while turning around and standing up. Then she gasped as she came face to face with Chad Dylan Cooper."Oh my god, it's you." They both turned around and grabbed Toby whilst the other members of the 'So Random!' cast got up from their chairs. Then, quickly, they all left the room.

**Chad's POV**

I watched the Randoms leave the room from where I was standing, temporarily paralyzed. Sonny had a child. Sonny was the new Random. Sonny's child looked exactly like a miniature _me_. I finally was able to move again, and Portlyn rushed up to me."Chad, what the hell happened?" She asked. So she had seen me overreact- she hadn't seen Sonny or the child. "Sonny's here- she's working with the randoms and she has a baby." I whispered, and Portlyn stood shocked."Sonny's here?" She whispered. "With a baby?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sonny's POV**

I can't believe it- My baby's dad is here- and he might know about Toby. It would be much easier to get Toby a dad if he wasn't a 23 year old millionaire who was the star of his own show and had made more films than I could did I tell Chad? Should I tell Chad? Would Chad take it well if I told him that he was the first guy that I'd had sex with? Probably not. I needed to talk to the guys. You know, take one for the team."Mummy, why did we run away from that man?" Toby asked.

"Because him and mummy don't know each other well." I smiled, and turned to Tawni, who dragged me inside the dressing room."I Have to tell him, Tawni." I told her. "He can't just find out by somebody else. I have to tell him so that he can be here for Toby when he grows older too." "Yes." Tawni agreed immediately. "I have a confession too." She admitted. "When you had heard about Chad's daughter, it was a lie. He never had a daughter. In fact, I think he was a virgin when you met him.""What?" I choked out. Chad Dylan Cooper? Hollywood bad boy? A player? Did I take his virginity? Well he took yours. A voice in my mind reminded me. I blushed.

"'So Random!' and 'Mackenzie Falls' used to be really close. Then, after we found out you were pregnant, we ignored them. We somehow knew that it was Chad's, and we had a feeling that you'd said that you were never gonna mention it to anyone. Then we found out that Chad didn't know, but we were angry at him because we knew you didn't ever want to have a one night stand."I blinked. Tawni really did know everything about me. "I'll go and tell him now." I said. "If I don't do it now, I never will." I reasoned with Tawni.

"No, Sonny. You have to talk to him first. About something other than Toby. And 'How've you been?' doesn't count." Tawni said strictly. And once again, I knew that Tawni was right."Okay." I agreed."Mummy, can we go and see that man again? He was pretty." I laughed at Toby. "Toby, honey, you don't use pretty for a boy or man. You use handsome." "Who are you talking about?" A voice behind me said. I turned so I could answer whoever it was.

Just my luck that it was Chad."What are you doing here, Chad?" I sighed.

"I could ask you the same question." He replied smoothly.

"I'm working to earn some money to support my son." I shot back, gathering Toby in my arms and sitting on the sofa with him in my arms.

"He looks incredibly like me." Chad murmured. I stiffened. Chad walked slowly over to me."Can I hold him?" He asked. "Sure." I answered, passing Toby to him.

"Your so cute." Chad murmured to Toby, resting him in his arms. I moved up the sofa so that Chad could sit down."Your cute too." Toby giggled, and we all laughed. Chad smiled."who's your daddy, Toby?" Chad asked.

"I don't know." Toby shrugged, and his blonde hair fell into his eyes as he shook his head. Chad tucked it behind Toby's ear and smiled again."What's your full name?" He asked.I shook my head, hoping that Toby had forgotten. I didn't want to intrude on this father-son moment, even if it was without Chad knowing."Tobias Chad Monroe." Toby grinned, and Chad stiffened. Tawni whisked Toby out of Chad's arms and he stood up, confusion written all over his face. "Sonny, please tell me that I'm not the father." Chad asked, his eyes squeezed shut."I can't." I said quietly. I was shaking now. Toby wriggled out of Tawni's arms and put his chubby little arms around me. "Because you are his father." I finished, and I put my head in my hands. "When I heard no yells or slams of doors, or even footsteps, I looked up. Chad was stood there, frozen."W-w-what?" He stuttered."You are Toby's father." I said a bit louder, and I brought Toby down to sit on my knee.

"Chad, maybe you should go and think about this-" Tawni began, but Chad waved a hand to shut her up. "Please can me and Sonny speak alone for a minute?" Chad barely even whispered, but Tawni and I heard. I handed Toby to Tawni, and they left."What. The. Hell. Were. You. Thinking?" Asked Chad angrily, and I squeezed my mouth shut. "I apparently have a one year old son that I never knew about? What the hell Sonny? Why didn't I know?"

"Because I lived in Wisconsin!" I yelled suddenly. This wasn't how I wanted things to go. "How the hell could I tell you? Put it in the papers? 'CDC has a son with a complete nobody!'. Sounds like an amazing headline. I wasn't even able to cope with the fact that a one night stand got me pregnant. How the hell were you supposed to cope with the fact that someone you barely knew had your son?""Maybe you would of found out if you would of told me! I would of liked to be there. I would of moved to Wisconsin for a few months or so. Got to know my baby's mother better.""Yes, I'm sure you have a hell load of practice meeting your children's mothers and getting to know them instead of jumping into bed with them for a second time." I shot back, and regretted it as I saw his face. It was full of hurt."Sonny, that was the only one night stand I have ever had. And I would of wanted to be there for Toby if I had known earlier." He said softly.

"I didn't want a life of fame for him." I told him.

"With you on 'So Random!' that's kinda impossible." Chad reasoned. "We'll have to discuss this later." I chickened out. "Do not tell anyone about you and Toby." I warned, and I walked out of the room, fighting tears.

**Chad's POV**

I stared after Sonny as she walked out of the room. I had found out that:Number 1: I had a child with the only person I'd ever had a one night stand with.

Number 2: My son Toby had gone a year and three months without me.

Number 3: Sonny was hot when she was angry.

Sitting on Tawni's sofa, I let a few tears leak out of my eyes. I was Chad Dylan Cooper, for crying out loud. How had I let this happen to me? The greatest actor of our generation had a son. Why did I let this happen?_You were drunk. _Part of me soothed.

_You are an idiot. _Another part of me laughed. But everybody makes mistakes… right?

**Tawni's POV**

I heard Chad's and Sonny's voices going down, and Toby was asleep in my arms. I heard a door slam and I decided to go and comfort Sonny. But as soon as I opened the door- I saw Chad Dylan Cooper crying on my sofa. _MY _sofa! Where was Sonny?"Where's Sonny?" I asked out loud without thinking. Chad pointed out the door, looking down. "Chad, are you _crying?_" I asked. He shook his head and rubbed at his cheeks. "Were you crying?" I asked, and he looked up with tearstains on his face. He nodded, and noticed Toby."Can I hold him?" He asked, staring at Toby's sleeping face.I nodded, and passed Toby to his dad. "I'm guessing Sonny told you?" I asked."Sonny told me about what?" Chad asked, playing dumb.

"About her getting pregnant from a one night stand with you and not telling you." I said, and he looked angry."So we made a deal not to tell anyone and she tells you?" He accused.

"NO! We just knew that Sonny was pregnant. That's why we hate you.""How did you know about our one night stand?" He asked, embarrassed. "And does Sonny know that you know?" He said quickly."You were the only one that Sonny disappeared with all night when she visited me two years ago, and she didn't have a boyfriend." I explained. "I guessed. And yes, she does know that I know. She knows that I'm not that stupid."

"Why didn't one of you tell me? And isn't it a bit stupid to ignore me?"I laughed softly. "Chad, you got my best friend pregnant on a one night stand. I think that was the first time she'd had sex as well. How stupid do you think she felt? And if Portlyn got pregnant on a one night stand with someone you knew well, wouldn't you be the tiniest bit pissed at them?""Oi!" He hissed. "No swearing around my son." I laughed again, and he smiled. "Me and Nico want a baby. He thinks I'd be a good mother." I told him.

"Is Sonny a good mother?" He asked curiously."Yes. She's so natural. Toby's a lucky boy. They lived in Wisconsin with her on a waitress' wage. They've been renting."Chad sighed. "She should of told me. I'd of supported them!"

"They were fine, Chad. Sonny refused help from anyone. She wanted to do things her way. D'you know, every time I called her after Toby was born, she just whispered, 'he looks so much like him'. Then, when I saw Toby, I knew he was yours." Chad nodded, and looked down at Toby's sleeping face. We lapsed into a comfortable silence and stayed there.

**Sonny's POV**

I can't believe I told Chad. He looked so hurt… I better go and talk to him. I would, but I'm sat in a toilet cubicle crying. Not the way I pictured my first day at work."Sonny?" I heard a voice say. It was someone I didn't recognize. "I know your in here, I saw you run in. I don't care if your crying." I recognized the voice a little bit, wiped my tears away with the back of my hand and walked out of the stall and straight into Portlyn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Portlyn's POV**

Sonny walked straight out of the cubicle and straight into me. "SONNY!" I screamed.

"PORTLYN!" She yelled back, and we hugged each other quickly."I missed you so much!" I laughed, hugging her tightly. "And I hear you have a son?"

I felt Sonny stiffen and I pulled back. "Who told you?" She asked, scared."Chad did. At lunch in the cafeteria.""Oh. Yeah." She grinned at me. "His name is Toby and he's a year old. He's really cute. Come to my dressing room and I'll show him to you. You'll love him." She dragged me by the elbow to her dressing room. I saw Tawni on the corner of the sofa laughing at someone. I tensed up- how was Tawni going to react to me? She didn't like me! "Oh my-" Sonny trailed off. There was Chad, with a one year old in his arms, talking to Tawni and making her laugh. Sonny turned around and ran out. "Sonny?" I asked as she ran past me, and I heard the familiar sound of tears. I turned around and Tawni and Chad were staring right at me. Well, Tawni was staring at me. Chad was staring after Sonny. "What the hell?" I asked them both, and Chad handed Toby to Tawni and ran off to get Sonny. Tawni looked at me sheepishly. "Hi Portlyn. How've you been?" She tried her best to smile, but I looked at her, confused."Why does Sonny's baby look like Chad?" I asked.

**Sonny's POV**

I ran out of the room as I saw Tawni laughing at Chad's lame jokes. It was all too much. Here I was, enough courage to tell Chad that my baby was his too, and he flirts with Tawni as soon as I'm out of the room. It's not a crime- we're not dating, but he could at least save it for when he hasn't got my baby boy in his arms."Sonny?" I heard Portlyn call after me, and I also heard footsteps behind me. I ran into a room and locked the door.

"Sonny, open the door." It was Chad."No." I shook my head, feeling tears escape.

"Sonny, we need to discuss Toby." He reasoned. I wiped away my tears for the second time today and opened the door. "Thanks." He said gratefully.

"It's only for Toby." I shot back, and sat with my back to him.

"How long are you staying for?" He asked."A year at least." I replied. "Me and Toby need money _somehow._""If you'd have told me, then you would've had a lot of that." Chad remarked."Shut up, Mr Rich." I said, smiling. Wait- smiling? Was I flirting with him? No. I was angry with him. He was just flirting with Tawni as he held my baby in his hands. _my baby._

"See, there's a smile, sunshine." He winked."Sunshine?" I asked, raising an eyebrow."Oh, shut up Miss 'I can raise an eyebrow.'" He mocked."Just 'cause your jealous." I replied, and I turned to face him. "How about, whilst me and Toby are here, he can spend weekends with you?" I suggested. "But let him meet you first, properly. Come to my dressing room every day your free after filming, and you can sit with me and him for an hour or so."

"With YOU and Toby?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I want to make sure your not a psychopath!" I protested. "And you said you wanted to meet the mother of your child officially."

"I don't like this feeling!" He moaned."What feeling?" I asked, confused."I feel really awkward. I barely know you, and we're talking about our child."

"How'd you think I felt when everyone asked who his father was and I had no one?" I replied. "It wasn't fun. People thought I was a whore." Chad looked down. Sure, he may think it's awkward, and so do I, but I have had a year and three months of feeling awkward. Not that fun.

"Sorry." He apologized, still looking down.

"What are you apologizing for? I'm the one who should be apologizing." I was confused- he had nothing to apologize for. I was the one who kept Toby a secret for a year and three months.

"I'm sorry for not being there. If I had known, I would have been on the first plane to- Where is it you lived?" He smiled a bit at the fact we didn't know each other well.

"Wisconsin." I smiled too.

"Well, I would have been on the first plane to Wisconsin no matter what the consequences were."

We smiled at each other, and this time it wasn't awkward. But then the speakers crackled and came to life. "Can the 'So Random!' cast and 'Mackenzie Falls' cast please report back to Stages four and nine. Thank you!"

"I need to go and find Tawni." I said, and we both left the room, as he led me back to my dressing room. Chad stopped suddenly- Tawni and Portlyn were talking as they read a magazine. And- oh my gosh even I noticed a difference here- Tawni had let Portlyn use her Coco Moco Coco lipstick! What was the world coming too?

**Tawni's POV **

As soon as Chad had ran out of the room after Sonny, me and Portlyn were just stood there- looking a bit awkward. I stood up, with Toby (who was asleep) in my arms, and tried my best to smile. "Hey Portlyn! How've you been?" I asked. She looked confused.

"Why does Sonny's baby look like Chad?" She asked.

Oh shit. How was I going to explain this? "Purely chance." I said. I placed Toby down on the sofa and surrounded him with my pink fluffy cushions. If he fell off (Which he wouldn't because my sofa is biiiig), then he would fall onto soft cushions.

"He's cute." Portlyn smiled. "How old is he? Sonny told me, but I forgot.""He's one year old and three months." I told her. "He's adorable. He's got all of Sonny's personality, and his father's looks." "Who is his father?" Portlyn asked curiously. "Do I know him?"

"No. I don't even know him."

"I'm glad Sonny's back. Chad hasn't been the same since she saw him. I mean, I know they only saw each other for one night, but Chad kept saying, he had this feeling- Something to do with Sonny. He even went to a psychic, and she told him that there'd be a Toby and a sun in his life."_Wow. How accurate was that? _I thought. "That's really sweet."

"Yeah." Portlyn said thoughtfully. "When I saw them on that night, we were all having so much fun and I could basically see the chemistry between them. We all talked for hours- well- they did.""I've missed you Portlyn." I said without thinking. "Can we be mates again?" "Sure, Tawns. I've missed you too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sonny's POV

Toby was at the studio nursery, and I was on stage 9, rehearsing a check-it-out girl sketch with Tawni. The bell rang to signal that rehearsal was over, and I turned to Tawni. "I love these sketches." I told her. I'd officially been at So Random! For a month now, and we did a check-it-out girl sketch for every episode of So Random!. And the situation with Chad? Every Saturday, Toby and Chad spent the day together (away from the press, of course) and then we'd eat dinner at Chad's place. "I love them too." Tawni grinned. "Especially last thing on a Friday!" I smiled, and nodded."Are me, you and Portlyn all going shopping before the live show tomorrow?" I asked. Tawni nodded."Port wants to try out that new place near Victoria Secrets' in the Mall… And then for dinner after the show, me and Nico are going out to dinner!" Tawni wooped. "As interesting as this sounds, it's gonna have to wait until tomorrow." I told her. "I have to pick up Toby from the nursery, and then I have to talk to Chad about him staying over at Chad's for a night.""Doesn't Chad have Toby all day on a Saturday until we finish the live show?" Tawni asked. I nodded. "Then it makes sense that Toby should stay over Chad's tomorrow! Then me, you and Port can go clubbing! We can find you a man!" I laughed. "Tawn, I don't want a man. I'm concentrating on Toby at the moment. And getting to know Chad a bit better.""Oh my God… you have a crush on Chad!" Tawni squealed. I shook my head quickly, and we started walking towards our dressing room. "I don't have a crush on Chad! That's ridiculous." I told her, pulling on my skinny jeans underneath my skirt. I took my skirt off over my jeans, and pulled off my cap, throwing it on the sofa. "It's a perfectly innocent relationship!" I unbuttoned my shirt, and threw it down. Tawni noticed my bra. "It's worse than I thought! You have your sexy bra on!" Tawni shook her head, and I glared at her, tugging my vest top over me.

"_I do not!_" "Denying is the first sign." Tawni shrugged. "Anyway, go get your son." I threw my check-it-out shirt at her, and walked out of the room, slipping some black ballet pumps on my feet on the way out. I mumbled to myself as I walked to the nursery, and noticed Marshall picking up his 3 year old daughter Harmony. "Hey Marshall!" I called. He turned, and waved to me. Harmony grinned at me, and ran over, throwing her arms around me. "Hey Harmony. How was nursery?""It was the bestest!" She replied, smiling. "I played with my new friends Toby and Amanda!" "Aw, that's great." I smiled. "Come on, Harmony. Mommy's waiting at home for us." Marshall said behind me."Okay, Daddy. Byebye, Sonny!" Harmony called, walking off with Marshall. I smiled to myself, walking into the nursery. I saw Emma, the main babysitter here, and waved to her. She walked over to me, and hugged me."Hey Sonny. How was work?" "Boring. I missed my boy. Speaking of which, where is he?" I looked around. "I can't see him, and hows he been?"

"Don't worry, Toby's with Chad." Emma was one of the few people that knew about mine and Chad's past. The only people that knew were The So Random! Cast, Marshall, Emma and Mr Condor. "He's been fine all day. Been talking about the zoo. Says he wants to see the penguins. I told Chad, and he told me that's what they're doing tomorrow. They look so alike." Emma smiled. "Their eyes are exactly the same, blonde hair… and, Sonny, I think you've changed Chad Dylan Cooper." "Huh?" I asked. "How?" "He's so nice now! Whenever he sees Toby, he just changes into an incredible human being… his manners are so much better, he apologizes for the slightest things, and he's not like the man that Condor Studios used to be terrified of. He's actually approachable now." I smiled, and blushed."Where are they?" I asked. Emma pointed over to a sofa by the back wall. I smiled as I saw Toby sitting on Chad's knee. As I watched, Toby tried to pull Chad up, and Chad stood up, acting like Toby was super-strong. I grinned, and continued to watch as Toby started making things with big lego blocks. Chad was helping him, and I couldn't get my head around how incredible Chad was with my- our- son. "Go join them." Emma smiled at me. "I'll ruin this perfect father- son moment." I said hesitantly. "No." Emma said comfortingly. "You'll make it a proper family moment." I looked at Emma, and she smiled encouragingly. I nodded, and walked over to Chad and Toby, and sat on the floor with them. "What are we making, then?" * * * * * * * * * *

I was walking through Condor halls with Chad and Toby. Chad was holding Toby's left hand, and I was holding his right hand. "So I heard you two are going to the zoo tomorrow?" I asked."Yeah!" Toby squealed. "We're going to see the penguins! And the tigers, and sharks, and giraffes!" "That's going to be amazing!" I smiled, and Toby nodded.

"Are we going to see Aunty Tawni now?" He asked, and I nodded as we walked up to my dressing room. I opened the door, and Toby ran straight into Tawni's arms. "Is he going to sleep over at your house tomorrow?" I asked Chad quietly. It was surprising how well I got on with him. "I was gonna ask… can he?" Chad replied."I think it'd be amazing if he could spend nights with you. And then on Sunday we could make cakes and have a little family thing?" I asked. Chad nodded."We'll cook at my house." He told me. "I have pancakes." He grinned, knowing my weakness was pancakes.

"Okay." I smiled. "I'll be at your house at ten. I may be a little hungover, though." "Tawni and Portlyn?" He asked. I nodded, and he chuckled. Suddenly, he reached up and scratched behind his neck. _He does that when he's nervous. _"Umm… I was wondering…" He started. I tilted my head to the side, and he smiled nervously at me before looking away and not meeting my eyes. "Will you… goonadatewithme?" He rushed out. I furrowed my eyebrows."What?""Will… you go on a date with me?" He asked, meeting my eyes. I smiled, and blushed.

"I'd love to."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sonny POV

I was smiling when I woke up. I was dreaming about the night before and thinking about mine and Chad's future date. I didn't have a clue about any of the details, but I was sure that no matter what, I'd be great. "Why are you smiling, Mommy?" Toby asked. I looked over at my son. He was lying right next to me, lying on his stomach and propped up by his elbows. I smiled at how like Chad he was.

"Because I'm happy." I replied. "Now, we have to get you ready, because you're going to the zoo today with Daddy."

"To see the penguins!" Toby half shouted. I grinned, and nodded. Toby jumped up quickly and ran into his room. I smiled at the little boy running around. Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. I pulled a hoodie on over my shorts and vest top, and walked downstairs. I pulled open the door, and grinned as I saw Tawni standing there.

"Hey Tawni." I smiled. "Can you keep an eye on Toby as I take a shower?" I asked. She grinned, and nodded, walking in and closing the door. "He's upstairs." I told her, watching as she grinned. I was so happy I'd made Tawni Toby's godmother. I mean, I couldn't think of anyone better with him. Other than me and Chad, of course. Grinning, I walked upstairs and got ready for a shower.

An hour later, I was ready to go out. My hair was it's usual black, and I was wearing black skinny jeans with a grey baggy tank top style thing. I grabbed my black jacket, and put some make up on- something I never did usually. I walked downstairs to where Tawni and Toby were watching TV, and watched as Tawni's mouth dropped."The last time I saw you like this was when we went out two years ago." Tawni whispered. I smiled sheepishly, and blushed.

"Was that when-"

"Yeah."

I grinned. "That was a weird night." I said.

"I'll say." Tawni replied, pointing to Toby. I giggled.

"C'mon, Toby. Let's take you to Daddy's." When we arrived at Chad's, there were no paparazzi there. I knocked on the door, and smiled when Chad answered. He was wearing faded jeans and baseball trainers. His shirt was tightish, and showed off his muscles. He looked at me, and gasped.

"Sonny, you look-"

"Exactly like I did two years ago." I said quickly.

"I was going to say beautiful." Chad replied quietly.

"My mommy is beautiful, daddy." Toby told him.

"I'm gonna go shopping now." I smiled, blushing. "Come here, Toby." I crouched down, and gathered him in a hug. "Be good for daddy, okay?" I told him. He nodded, and I smiled, kissing his forehead, and releasing him. "I'll see you later, Chad." I smiled, and hugged him. "I'll be back after the show, which is 6-7pm. Bring Toby if you can come." I smiled. He nodded.

"He'll love to see you perform." He smiled.

"After, I'm coming to eat with you, and then I'm going out. I'll drop of a bag of Toby's pajamas and stuff."

"Okay. I'll see you at 7." Chad smiled. I nodded, and turned around, walking back towards Tawni and her car. I waved, and Chad waved back.I climbed in the car, and turned to face Tawni. Her eyebrows were raised.

"What?" I asked.

"Tell me what's going on with you and Chad." She told me. I shrugged. "Sonny Monroe, tell your best friend whats going on!" She half shouted.

"He asked me out!" I squealed. Tawni squealed with me, and after a few minutes of squealing, we calmed down enough to start the car.

"You make such a cute couple!" Tawni cooed. "No wonder Toby's so pretty!" I rolled my eyes.

"Where are we meeting Portlyn?" I asked. Tawni checked her phone.

"She's waiting inside American Eagle Outfitters." Tawni replied. "She says Chad told her he asked you out, and she's found an outfit for you." I grinned, and Tawni pulled into the mall."Let's go shop."

Three hours, and lots of shopping later, I had a perfect outfit for my date with Chad. We were all sat inside a new restaurant, and we were chatting about Toby.

"He looks so much like Chad." Tawni was saying.

"Yeah, he does. And nothing like me." I agreed. We laughed, and I thought of how even when he was born he was a mini CDC.

"Am I missing something?" Portlyn choked.

"Oh, shit." Tawni swore. "Urrrmm… Sonny, this is your secret."

"What?" I sighed. I checked my phone. "Give me one minute, and I'll talk." I replied. I got up, and walked over to a spot which was hearing distance away from the table. I dialled Chad's number on my phone, and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" Chad asked.

"Hey, it's Sonny." I replied. "Is Portlyn trustworthy?" I asked.

"She's my best friend, so I'm gonna say yes." He replied.

"I need to tell her about Toby." I told him.

"No! Let me tell her on Monday." Chad begged. "She'll never forgive me if it's not me that tells her."

"What do I say then? She's asking why Toby looks like you!"

"Say its purely coincidence." He said.

"Not gonna work this time."

"I got nothing." His defeated voice came.

"Where are you in the zoo?" I asked.

"We're just leaving. I'm gonna take him to the park for the rest of the day."

"Come and join us for something to eat, and you can tell her, then leave." I suggested.

"Fine. I'll be about 10 minutes. Where are you eating?" He replied quickly.

"Joanne's. Hurry up we haven't ordered yet. Bye." I said, ending the call. I walked back over to the table. "Chad says hi." I told them, sitting down.

"So? Tell me." Portlyn said.

"You have to wait 10 minutes." I replied. Tawni frowned at me. "Chad and Toby are coming." I explained.

"Why's Chad looking after Toby?" Portlyn asked.

"10 minutes, Portlyn."

10 minutes later, I was sat with Toby on my lap (who was being fussed over by Tawni. No surprise there), and I was watching Chad explain everything to Portlyn. I saw Portlyn nodding, and then saying something. I saw Chad's relieved face, and they hugged. They then started to walk over to our table again.

"Let me properly meet my best friends' son." Portlyn smiled. "He definitely looks like you, Chad." She cooed over him, and started fussing over him, like Tawni. Suddenly, the waitress appeared.

"Hello, welcome to Joanne's, I am your server, Ashleigh. Are you ready to order?"

"Hey, I'd like the chicken Caesar salad, and Toby will have the…" I looked at the menu. "Toby, what do you want to eat?" I asked him.

"Cheese sandwich please Mommy." He replied.

"And a cheese sandwich please." I told the waitress.

"I'll have the ham salad sandwich." Chad told her.

"We're on chicken Caesar salads as well." Tawni told her."What are you drinking?" Ashleigh asked.

"I'll have a Latte, and Toby will have a chocolate milkshake." I replied.

"That's my favourite, Mommy!" Toby said, shocked.

"Wow. How did I guess that?" I asked, and he smiled.

"I'll have a coca-cola." Chad told her in a bored voice.

"I'll have a water." Portlyn replied.

"And I'm on a cappuccino." Tawni told her. Ashleigh finished writing on the pad, and turned and left. Tawni and Portlyn immediately went back to cooing over Toby, and I turned to Chad.

"Our date is on Wednesday night." Chad told me. Tawni's looking after Toby, I checked with her. We're going for dinner at the Olive Garden." He told me. "be ready at 8."

I nodded. "Sure. Portlyn's picked out my outfit anyway." I told him. "It's a cute one."

It was 6pm, and the show was ready to start. I walked into my dressing room, but turned and walked straight out when I saw Tawni and Nico making out. One word: Ew. I could see their tongues. I went to stand on the side of the stage, and grinned as the music came, announcing that the show had started, and was showing the opening sequence on the TV's for people at home. I made sure my microphone was properly attached, and adjusted my costume for our sketch 'so you think you can PP dance'. I itched my wig, and the stylist came over and made some last minute adjustments. I put a massive smile on my face, and walked out onto stage during the blackout. I spoke into my microphone headset.

"And now, it is… So Random!" The lights came on, and I grinned, starting my lines. I looked out into the audience, and there in the front row, were my baby and my baby's dad.


End file.
